


Birthday Bee

by TheTeapotOfFandoms666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, M/M, castiel birthday, supernatrual fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9765596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeapotOfFandoms666/pseuds/TheTeapotOfFandoms666
Summary: Dean and Sam don’t like to do birthdays but that all changes when Cas stepped into their lives. On the morning of Cas’s birthday, Dean tries to make Castiel a cake-pie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: Sam and Dean don’t really celebrate birthdays; too many bad things have happened on or around those two days for them to be happy celebrating. So Cas is utterly confused when he wakes up one morning to Dean making him a birthday pie.

Dean scratched his head as he looked at the recipe book. He knew how to cook a good burger and other foods but when it came to cooking? He was more clueless than a monkey with a chainsaw. He sighed then pulled out the ingredients and measuring cups, with a determined look he chuckled then smiled to himself.

“ For you, anything for you.”

He said to himself as he set out to try and bake for the first time. For the Winchester man normally hated celebrating birthdays. They didn’t see the point for ether the worst things would happen like being stuck in a secret government prison or people would get hurt and die. So most of the time they would just go out and get the best food they could find, some cold beers then sit in the motel or bunker, watching trash TV. That was the normal scenario till Castiel came into their lives. He wasn’t just some new contact for the two man, or some new way of helping them get out of a pickle. Though they did often get help from Cas in those cases for it happened quite a lot. The point to all of this was that Castiel was more than just a good person, he was a ally to many, best friends to some, and to a very bow legged Winchester, the one who stole his heart all those nights ago. In the dark, sigil covered farm as sparks flew, literally.

As many hunter’s knew, angels did not need sleep. So as the Winchester’s would sleep, most of the time Castiel would be off ether doing something for heaven, doing research, or if he was lucky enough to have a small break. He would watch over Sam and Dean as they rested, he saw Sam as his best friend and like a brother, so seeing him so at peace in his sleep most of the time made him beyond happy. Though he would never say it out loud, he loved watching Dean sleep the most. He loved the way Dean’s body would finally loosen up,and how the moonlight made his soft freckles look like dark little stars against his toned skin. He also loved the sound of Dean’s heart gently beating away to whatever dream he was having. 

Castiel was doing some research when he tiled his head slightly, hearing some noises. He checked the clock and saw it was very early in the morning. Cas got up,making sure he had an angel blade up his sleeve and followed where the noise came from. As he got closer to the bunkers kitchen he heard the very familiar sound of a frustrated Dean and relaxed, walking into the kitchen. That is when Cas did his famous head tilt in utter confusion, seeing that the kitchen was a mess, half covered in flour and have covered in chuck knows what. That is when Cas was getting also a very nice view of Dean’s jean, and also somehow flour covered ass; as he was pulling out a cake-pie out of the roaring and very hot oven.

“ Dean? What in the name of my father are you doing?”

“ Son of a bi- Cas you can’t just keep popping up out of nowhere like that!”

Dean said as he had almost dropped the hot pan he just pulled out of the oven. Wearing a “kiss the cook” apron. Dean carefully set the cake-pie down on a cooling rack as he pulled off the green and white, flower patterned, heat proof,mitts. Cas was even more confused now as to why the article of clothing Dean was wearing to protect him from ingredients, instructed that he kiss a person who makes food. 

“ Dean what are you doing up so early? You are at least asleep for another two hours. Have you even gone to bed?”

“ W-Why aren’t you asleep?!”

Dean said and darted his eyes around the room, trying to find an excuse as to why he up and baking a cake-pie.

“ Dean you know angels don’t need sl-”

“ I know, I know. Sorry. I just..”

Dean sighed then took off the apron and hung it up on the nearby hook. He looked as Cas and saw the still very much, pure look of confusion on his face and decided it was best to just come clean.

“ Ok Cas, buddy. I’ll come clean as to why I am awake. I couldn’t sleep and I also know today is a very special day for many people. Well, at least humans think so since we don’t live hundreds of years like many other supernatural creatures do. “

“ I do not recall it being any special holiday in the world. Unless you count-”

“ Cas.. it’s your birthday. It is a very special day,well. At least to me it is. So in most cases, people make gifts, or buy them along with cakes and celebrate that person’s birthday. I know you are a lot older than Jimmy but I still wanted to celebrate it. So I made you this.”

Dean pulled out a lighter, stuck a blue candle in the cake-pie and turned around, walking to Cas and held it in front of him.

“ I do not understand. What is this? Is it always normal to set your sweets on fire for your day of birth?”

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle then sake his head.

“No, it’s a birthday candle and the tradition is that you normally put the number of candles on the cake for however old the person is. Since you are older then the bunker itself, no offense. I couldn’t even put that many candles on this even if I wanted too, so I picked one because..well, you are the one for me. You have been since the first day we met. Happy birthday Cas. Oh! You also make a wish and gently blow out the flame too. I have never baked before so forgive me if this..I guess cake-pie, is complete crap.”

Cas looked at Dean for a few seconds,filling the air with anticipation. Dean gulped slightly as he searched Cas’s face for any sign of emotion. Then Cas smiled wide and blew out the candle.

“ The thing is Dean. I already have my wish, it was you. It also was the night that you said you would come my soulmate too.”

Cas blushed and so did Dean. Dean set the cake-pie down then was caught off guard when Cas gently pulled Dean into a very sweet and love filled kiss. Dean kissed Castiel’s soft lips back then slowly broke it, staring into those bluest of blue eyes.

“ Can I have some?”

Dean snapped out of the small trance then nodded and kissed Cas’s cheek as he grabbed small plates , forks and a knife. He cut both of them a piece then they both took a bite. Dean stared at Cas, waiting for his reaction.

“ So? What do you think?”

“ For your first time it is very good, a little bit..burnt but I am a bit shocked, you put strawberry’s and-”

“ Honey, picked it up from the closest farmers market I could find this morning. I know you have always loved honey and those little black and yellow creatures. “

Cas smiled happily then set his plate down and so did Dean, just when Cas went to speak he was face to face with a small plush of a bumble bee. Cas blinked a few times then raised his brow at Dean.

“ I got you a little friend too, for like him you are Bee-autiful “

Dean chuckled at his little pun and Cas couldn’t help but chuckle as well. He looked lovingly into those emerald green eyes then hugged Dean tightly,gently nuzzling his chest and tucking the bee plush between them.

“ I love you,my honeybee. “

“ I love you too, my bee loving angel, Happy birthday. “

Dean pretends not to know this, but Cas since that day has always kept the little bee plush in his coat pocket. He even named it Dean Jr, for no matter where they go, rather they are far apart or not. He will always feel like he has his little green eyed, honey bee by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you anon for the request! This was so fun to write!


End file.
